


take it easy

by calebwidogast



Series: perc'ildan drabbles [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, VERY spoilery!, can you tell i enjoy the idea of percy making vax feel safe, i actually wrote this one before i wrote the last fic i posted, if you havent seen tangled depths you shouldnt read until youve caught up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: vax plays with fate and percy just wants him to slow down





	take it easy

vax, exhausted from the act of dying and coming back again, found himself half-dozing in the room that he and percy were staying in. he was trying to wait up for him, so every time he realised he was falling asleep, he shook himself awake and straightened up, sitting back against the wall behind the bed.

the door opened and vax looked up to see percy, already shedding his blue coat. he threw it over the little table by the door, and quickly stripped the rest of his layers and changed into the pajamas he’d been leant. he pulled his side of the covers open and slid under, immediately scooting close to him.

“hey,” vax said simply, his voice softer with sleepiness. he rolled over and tucked his head beneath percy’s chin, and percy’s arm quickly found its place draped over him.

percy let out a shaky sigh. “can we just agree that you’re not allowed to get yourself killed anymore? is that too much to ask?”

vax thought on that for a moment before saying, “maybe just a little much.”

letting out a frustrated, unintelligible mumble, percy pulled vax closer and threaded his fingers into vax’s hair. “i’m just… glad you’re back. that she let us have you back.”

“i’m glad too,” vax said, sighing contentedly as percy played with his hair. “still… much to do. we can’t rest now, can we?”

“i certainly think we can slow down for a little while,” percy said crossly, and vax leaned back to catch the scrunched up face he had made. “it would benefit everyone if you had a chance to recover, don’t you think?”

“yes, and all the baddies will just sit back and wait until vox machina feels up to the challenge,” vax said, the sarcastic tone dulled by the softness of his voice.

percy pulled him closer again. “that, or we’ll handle them while our rogue is resting so he can get back in the action.”

vax just shook his head slightly, the ghost of a smile on his face. “you can certainly try. nothing gets past me, freddie. no sneaking any fights in without my knowing.”

“oh, definitely. you’re half asleep, you’re so weak that i considered carrying you here-”

“no way you’re strong enough.” vax snorted.

“i considered asking grog to carry you here, then. you’re not exactly raring for a fight, vax.” percy pointed out.

vax paused, and gave in to the yawn he had been fighting. as percy gave a light chuckle, vax just said, “well, i will be tomorrow.”

percy moved to lay on his back, and vax moved so that his head rested against percy’s chest. the two were silent for a moment, and vax began dozing again.

before consciousness had left him completely, vax added, “you can’t be mad if i drool on you, i just died.”

percy laughed again and said, “you drool on me all the time, whenever you actually sleep.”

vax closed his eyes again and let himself fall asleep, comforted by the fact that he was safe for tonight, at least.


End file.
